Aspects of the present disclosure relate to electro-optic displays that display in dark mode, especially bistable electro-optic displays, and to methods and apparatus for dark mode displaying. More specifically, this invention relates to driving methods in dark mode, that is, when displaying white text on a black background, which may allow for reduced ghosting, edge artifacts and flashy updates. Additionally, aspects of this invention relate to applying these driving methods in light mode, that is, when displaying black text on a white or light background, which may allow for reduced ghosting, edge artifacts and flashy updates.